Inner Beasts
by Dragon Ruler 06
Summary: As a child, L was bitten by a beast and turned into one as well. Now working on the Kira case and trying so hard to keep his secret, how can he continu holding it back when someone from his past comes back? Yaoi MPREG OcxL not LightxL
1. Chapter 1

**Me: well this 1 has been stuck in my head and surprisingly, i'm going through a Death Note phase while going through a Bleach phase, but i'm not writing very many Bleach stories, even though i'm going through that phase and -keeps talking non-stop-...-three hours later- which i really need 2 do just 2 get it out of my head and ...-three MORE hours later- thinking that mayb i can do a ShinjiIchigo story, but decided against it becuz not many people would like it and ... -three _MORE_ hours later- so i decided just 2 work on Death Note stories, which brought this 1 up, and i have been working on it in school, and-**

**Random Person: SHUT UP AND WRITE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: -shrinks into corner- i need 2 do sum things b4 i write, but okay...-shuts up-**

**Disclaimer: No, i don't own Death Note. I own 1 character in this story, but he won't how up until the next chapter. u'l no which 1 i own when he shows up and-**

**Random Person: -growling- u better not start talking endlessly again.**

**Me: ^^* ...summary and warnings next!**

**Summary: As a child, L Lawliet was bitten by a beast and turned into one as well, though he has more control. He knows Light was lying at first, but now he knows Light isn't lying and it confuses him. Now someone from his past cames up, along with his top three successors. The four decided they will help Lawliet with his case. And the one of his past may take his heart once again.**

**Warnings: yaoi, mpreg, lycanthropy (sp?), violence, swearing (Mello and Matt mostly), etc...**

* * *

Holding onto the memories of his childhood was difficult. Keeping the memories of his parents was harder. Every time he remembered them, they slipped away from his hands. He could barely remember their faces or how they died, making him, their only child, alone in the cold and harsh world.

He remembered the pain of large fangs in his shoulder and his back hitting the wall when he was thrown. He could still hear the gunshot that made the great beast fall to the ground dead. He could still see the looming figure above him when he closed his eyes before darkness consumed him.

He couldn't remember much except for the fact that Watari had found him some time later. He recognized his genius and took him into the orphanage where there were plenty of children he could make friends with and more books than he could possibly read if he had little to no free time. But he had plenty.

Since the attack, he had isolated himself, fearing that he may hurt someone, maybe kill an innocent life, just as that great beast did to his family. It scared him as a child, that single thought. It was one of the reasons, the main reason, as to why he threw his emotions away just to stay distant from everyone. He figured it wasn't much of a loss anyway since all emotions were, were just words carelessly thrown around. They were useless to him.

Only Watari, Roger, and one other at the orphanage knew of his condition. Of course, that one other was just like him, for the exception of color and age.

Some things he didn't mind. With his acute senses, he could smell a lie miles away, see and hear things no one else would notice, and he was a bit faster and flexible than the average _Homo sapien_.

But as far as he was letting himself be aware of, he was alone.

* * *

L Lawliet let out a low barely audiable groan as he rolled his left shoulder. Watari looked over worriedly, believing the action may mean something. Thankfully, no one heard L's low groan. Though Yagami Light did glance over at the detective. L kept his dark eyes on the screen in front of him, but his thoughts lingered elsewhere.

He didn't believe that being chained to his main Kira suspect would be more difficult than useful. He expect a confession before a full month went by, but no such luck. And that wasn't the only complication. Light's scent was nearly intoxicating, a mixture of a musky scent that mostly would belong to a dominant Alpha along with fresh pen ink and paper freshly made from a tree. L didn't understand why Light always wrote with a pen, or what he was always writing down.

Still, there was the scent of danger and of the lies he told. Before his temporary imprisonment, Light's eyes held cruelty and looked as though they hid a deep secret that no one else was to know about. There was also his scent. When the two first spoke and L told him who he was, he could smell the uncertainty in Light's sweat and hear his heart race with anxiety. Also, whenever Light denied being Kira, the stench of a liar was at the strongest.

Lately, though, the scent was not there whenever he said he wasn't Kira. He was at a much higher percentage than he told anyone about his suspecting Light, but they would ask for proof and he couldn't simply say he could smell the lies. They would think him crazier than they already do.

"Ryuuzaki," Watari spoke, bringing L's attention to him. "May I speak with you for a moment in privacy?"

L knew what Watari wanted him to talk about. "I know very well of what you shall speak to me about, Watari," L stated. "I'm still figuring something out." Watari nodded his head once in understanding.

Of course, he hit the nail on the head, as most would say. Tonight was a bad time to be chained to Yagami Light. The full moon. It was always a painful and horrible night in L's view. He knew there were others, but he didn't know where. The nights of the full moon always reminded him that he was alone in his own personal world.

Still, what to do about Light. He couldn't change right in front of him, and he had no choice but to change. He couldn't let the younger one leave the headquarters. It would arouse suspicion. Not to mention Light was on twenty-four hour survelliance by the raven himself.

L brought his thumb to his lips, nibbling on the tip of it. Light was complaining about his sleeping patterns and he's been wanting to sleep in a real bed lately. He could act like he's given into Light's demands and handcuff him to the bedpost, saying he would still be under survelliance. That way, his secret remined safe and Light wouldn't be going anywhere. Plus, he may stop being such an anger bomb. Watari could help keep an eye on him through the cameras and L could remain on the roof. It was supposed to be a pleasant night, though he knew otherwise.

A small tug met the corner of his lips. That sounded like a good plan. It was a good idea and the best one he had so far. But would Light suspect anything? He'll be handcuffed to a bed, L would not be in the room, and Watari would be watching him on the security system, though he doubted the younger male would know it without being told.

The chances of Light suspecting something was close to sixty-five percent. The chances of his escaping, if he was a decent lockpicker, was close to five percent. If Light wasn't a decent lockpicker, then he would not be going anywhere.

He sent a glance towards the clock on the wall. One hour until sunset and thirty minutes after until the glow of the full moon forced him into a change. It would be easy getting rid of the rest of the invesigation team. He notice they were behaving slightly sluggish and sometimes showing quick tempers, obvious signs of tiredness and sleep deprivation. He could let them rest for the night in their rooms, handcuff Light to the bed and let Watari keep an eye on him, then he would go up to the roof and stay there for the night.

That didn't sound too difficult. Besides, the current Kira has been quiet all day, normally striking at night. L could probably check things out by himself, just to see if he could catch a scent. Chances of that were slim, less than two percent. He decided he would worry about that later.

"Everyone," he spoke, bringing all eyes to his hunched over figure. "I believe you need a break. You have been working very hard lately, but you're starting to slow down. You should rest in your rooms and replenish your energy."

"But Kira can strike at any minute," Yagami Soichiro stated.

"Even if he did, there would be nothing we can do at the time other than gather information," L pointed out. "I shall remain awake in case any new information comes forth." He had no choice but to stay awake anyway. The moon would not let him rest when it shined, partially or fully. He only slept during the new moon, when the sky was at its darkest. There was no light of the moon to keep him awake.

"Are you sure, Ryuuzaki?" Matsuda asked, placing a file down on top of the table in front of him.

"Yes," L replied. "Go and get some rest. You'll need it to think at full capacity."

"Alright," Soichiro sighd. "But if something comes up-"

"I'll inform you in the morning," L interrupted. "Go get your rest."

No one seemed to find it strange that he was pressing them to sleep. The others just nodded before, one by one, they left the room, bidding L and Light 'goodnight'. That got rid of a majority of them, but he still had to deal with Light. The chance of his current plan succeeding was approximentally thirty-five percent, fifty if Light was more tired than he showed. He still needed a backup or talk Light into accepting the offer.

"Light-kun, you are need of some rest as well," the raven pointed out. "I've been noticing bags under your eyes lately."

"Like you're one to talk," Light commented with a smirk.

"You have been demanding a rightful bed for you to rest on during the nights while I continued work," L stated, ignoring the comment. "I have decided to give you what you want for tonight and allow you to sleep in a bed, You will, of course, be handcuffed to the bedpost while I continue my work in the living room, so you may have a restful sleep. Do you agree, Yagami-kun?"

Light sighed slightly, rubbing the skin of his forehead. He would have asked about why L would continue working in the living room instead of the bedroom, but could care less right now. He would have objected to the handcuffs, as he always had since they were clamped onto their wrists, but he didn't want an argument and end up without a bed.

"Alright," he sighed, too tired to say anything that could start a fight and risk losing his bed for the night. Better one night than none. "I agree to your terms."

L was slightly surprised that Light agreed without negotiations or fighting. He must have been more tired than he originally thought. "Keep in mind that Watari will keep an eye on you while you're in the bedroom," L stated.

Light merely nodded his head in agreement before L got to his feet and dragged the tired Yagami away from the computers. They went up to the floor where Light was to sleep in silence. Neither one wanted to start a quarrel for different reasons.

When they got to the correct floor, L continued dragging Light into the bedroom before pulling the key out of his pocket and unlocking the cuff around his wrist. Light was already on the plush bed, his shoe still on his feet. The raven clamped the open handcuff to the bedpost before closing it and sticking the key back into his pocket. "I will remain in the living room, Yagami-kun," he reminded him. "So do not think you can do or say anything without me hearing you." It wasn't a complete lie. Even if he was on the roof, he would still be able to hear everything Light did or said.

"Whatever," Light yawned. His eyes slowly slid close. His breathing started to even out.

It was surprising how quickly Light got to sleep. Still, it could all be an act. It would be a better idea to stay in the living room until he was one hundred percent sure Light was asleep before going onto the roof. Just to be sure that the younger male was in a deep sleep.

He sat on the couch in a normal person would instead of his usual position. His muscles were already starting to spasm, getting ready for the change that wasn't until over an hour later. His vision flickered back and forth, nearly giving him a headache because of the multiple change flashes. He was used to this though. He had been experiencing it since he was a child, when it was more painful for him. He eventually learned how to handle it. With plenty of distracting, sugary sweets.

Reaching over, he picked up the phone and called Watari for a simple strawberry shortcake with whipped cream and a strawberry on top. Watari said he would be right up with the order in a moment before L put the phone back and sunk into his thoughts.

At one point, Yagami Light was Kira. He wasn't now, but once upon a time, he was. Though he behaves as though he was never Kira in the first place, as though all his memories of him being Kira were erased from his mind. Light acted like he was never Kira at all. Did he give up his power? If he did, did his memory leave him as well?

Was this planned while Light was still Kira?

L had no doubt that was the case. Light wanted his name so he could kill him. So he came up with a plan that proved him innocent, for the time being, and possibly got him L's name as well. How Light suspected he would get L's name and gain his powers back once more, he couldn't figure out just yet. L still didn't know how Kira killed with just a name and face. There was a supernatural force at work. Again, no doubt.

A knock at the door snapped him from his thoughts. "Come in," L called before the door opened and Watari walked in, pushing a silver cart covered in plates that held some kind of sweet snack. "Thank you, Watari," he said as he took the cake from the older man's outstretched hand.

"May I ask where you will be for the night?" Watari asked, still standing.

"The roof," L replied. "I heard it is supposed to be a pleasant night."

"Is it?"

"No. There is a pressure in the air. It will rain tonight, but don't worry about me, Watari."

"I can't help but worry about you sometimes," Watari sighed, pouring a cup of tea that he knew the detectve would want with his cake like he normally did.

"There's no reason to," L stated as Watari placed the cup on the table before the bowl filled with sugar cubes.

"I remember one time you said that and you were gone for a few days," Watari chuckled. "I was worried to death about you and knew I could not call the police since it would involve revealing your identity. To think, you were with Albin that entire time. I should have guess it."

L reached over to the bowl of sugar cubes before picking up a handful and dumping them into his teacup, each one making a simple splash and thickening his tea. "I would prefer not thinking of him, so please, do not mention him," L sighed.

"My apologies, Ryuuzaki," Watari said. The detective must still be hurting, even though it had been six to seven years ago. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"It's alright," L reassured, taking a sip of his highly sweetened tea.

"How much longer?" the elderly man asked, looking out the window.

L glanced over towards the clock for a second. "An hour and twenty minutes until my change," he replied lowly. Watari nodded once. "I shall try to remain on the roof. But if I hear another, I will investigate the situation. Keep an eye on Yagami-kun for me tonight, Watari. I may be able to hear him while I'm on the roof, but I won't see him."

"Very well," Watari replied. "I shall return to the monitoring room. Call if you need something and I will bring it up for you. Also, there are more cakes and such for you on this cart," he patted the steel cart he brought in with him, "if you still want more."

"You know me too well," L commented. "Thank you."

Watari nodded his head to the raven once before going out the door, closing it behind him. L sighed slightly, the fork tip between his lips as he stared at the wall blankly. "Why did Watari have to bring him up?" he asked no one in particular, just letting it bounce off the walls and echo back into his ears.

He remembered when he was a teenager, controling his raging hormons while working on countless cases. One case led to another one of his kind. He was shocked to see another, even though he knew he was not the only one. He merely thought that he would never see one of his own, especially an albino. And seeing another during his case was unexpected.

L closed his eyes, remembering the first other he met. Slowly the image of a tall man came into his mind. He was lean, but muscular. His pure white hair was spiked here and there, giving him the image of a gang member or a punk. His aura yelled that he was more of a leader, as did his forest mucky scent. His clothes were always like a second layer of skin against his tannish complex. And his eyes, his beautiful sky blue eyes...everytime L saw them, he felt like he could stare into his gaze endlessly, have a piece of the day sky even in the darkest of nights and a batch of snow all year round.

To L, he was perfection in real life. He was kind and considerate. Sweet and protective. Passionate and rough at the same time. He said what needed to be said, sometimes what's wanted to be heard. There was no other like him.

"Jonathan," L lowly whispered, tilting his head back while burying himself into memories of the albino-haired male he came to love once upon a time until he was hunted and taken from him.

* * *

**Me: next chapter will b a long 1 since it's basically a flashback chapter of Jonathan and L. so plz review! ^^ or i cry! Q_Q yes, i'm immature.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: well thank u all 4 the reviews and I'm glad so many ppl like this story. Now 2 no who Jonathan is 2 L and no a few things about him. Enjoy! ^^**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Death Note, only Jonathan and other lycans.**

* * *

The case was different from the rest. The items left behind belonged to that of a human, but the victims were torn apart by what could only be described as an animal. The scent of blood, death, and slowly rotting flesh covered up the scent of anything else, so L couldn't pick up a thing. But he knew what was going this. The who, on the other hand, was a different story. All L could put together was what the murderer was and that they attacked during the night when others slept.

L figured night was the best time to look for and capture the murderer. The moon was only half full, but it gave him enough light and enough energy. He remained as he was, though, not wanting to scare innocent bystanders.

The night was dark, like any other night. The city was lit only by the barely visible moon, streetlamps, and a car that passed by time to time. The air was gentle and quiet, brushing against his skin and messing his hair up more than it already was. There was occasional sound of an alley cat getting into a fight or digging through the trash cans. Other than that, there was nothing.

This was the kind of night L enjoyed the most. It was always so peaceful and calm. But he knew it wouldn't last.

He was suddenly grabbed, one hand securing his wrist behind his back while the other covered his mouth, before he was pulled into an alley way. "Shush!" a husky voice ordered when L tried to struggle. Even with his inhuman strength, the raven could not break free. His captor was stronger than him. "I'm gonna let you go, but you don't make a sound and you listen to what I have to say. Understood, pup?"

The word 'pup' caught his attention more than the other man's strength. He nodded slightly before both hands disappeared. L took a couple steps away before turning around. The man that had grabbed him was muscular, but not so much to be mistaken for one who spends all his time in a gym. His white hair was in a disarray, almost covering his bright blue eyes. All the clothing he had on was just a pair of pants torn at his knees. His chest was bare, showing a long thin scar going from his shoulder to the middle of his stomach. The man crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against the brick wall behind him.

"Who are you?" L asked, taking another step backwards.

"Jonathan River," the man replied, locking eyes with L. "I know you call yourself 'L', but what is your name?"

"I don't tell that to anyone," he replied, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"We're the same manner of creature," Jonathan pointed out with a smirk playing on his lips. "I won't tell. Honor of the Alpha's Word."

"Alpha?" L repeated. He knew what that meant, but he was still surprised by the words. Jonathan quirked an eyebrow slightly. "L Lawliet," he said. "Though in public, if we should meet again, I would prefer to be called something else. I don't go out much, so I doubt we will meet again. Now may I ask why you grabbed me unceremoniously and demanded that I listen to what you say?"

Jonathan made a low sigh, closing his eyes for a moment while putting the words into his head in the correct order. "You're working on the murder cases going on right now?" he asked before L nodded once. "You know what is killing everyone?" Another nod. "Good. Saves me the trouble of explaining. Basically, we're here in this world just to survive and protect. But we sometimes gain a rogue that had a taste of human blood and loves it.

"That's what you're mainly dealing with. And he is close to impossible to catch in the act unless you stand downwind of him. He's a threat to this whole city, the city under my protection. I grew u[ in this city. I swore to protect this city for as long as I can from the unusual and supernatural.

"Now we're after the same person. If we work together on this, then we can capture him and bring him to justice. Normally, I would judge the rogues, but in this case, I believe the humans should do so. If he tried to attack them, then I will judge and execute him myself.

"Do you accept or disagree?"

L was silent for a moment, staring at the older male before him. His eyes held truth and his voice was sincere. The chances of him telling the truth was much higher than the chance of him being the actual killer. Actually, the percent chance that this Jonathan was the actual kill was zero point five percent. That was a very low chance, but it was still possible. It really wouldn't do much harm. He could keep an eye on the older one and see if he will be more help than harm.

With Jonathan's help and far superior expertise on four legs, the culprit was caught, trailed, sent to jail, escaped, caught again, and finally executed by Jonathan's jaws. All happened within a course of two months. L, of course, stayed close to Jonathan during those two months. His excuse was to make sure they had the right suspect, claiming that there was still a slight chance of him being the real killer. The real reason was Jonathan himself, but not because of that non-existing percentage.

L didn't understand when it started. He just realized one day when Jonathan was gone that it hurt and made him feel abandoned. Even his favorite cakes, drinks, snacks, and sugar cubes couldn't cheer him up that entire day. When Jonathan came back that night, the annoying gnawing in his chest disappeared and made him feel like his world was brightened.

Watari was surprised by the way the two behaved around each other when they were close. L moved, Jonathan watched. L got hurt, Jonathan wouldn't leave him alone until he was fully healed. Jonathan moved, L moved with him. Jonathan got hurt, L would get worried beyond belief. It was unusual to see the raven behave as such.

When it was time to leave back to England, L refused to let go of Jonathan. He didn't say it nor show it, but the elderly man could tell from the look in his eyes. Jonathan noticed as well.

"If you don't want to leave, then don't," he suggested one night when they were walking around near midnight. His way of convincing L to come out was to say that he wanted to show the raven something.

"I can't," L replied. "I do have to help look after possible successors. Especially one of them, who is slightly unstable at the moment."

"Then maybe I can go with you," Jonathan said with a small shrug of his shoulders.

L paused in his steps, looking at the white-haired man. "I can't ask that of you," he lowly said. "This is your city. You told me that you would protect this city for as long as you live. You can't do that if you're in England with me."

Jonathan turned towards him with a small smirk, his hands stuffed in his pockets. "You know, this city is close to complete normalness inn the eyes of everyone around," he said, turning his gaze to the lights of the sky scrapers. "Both human and supernatural. Not many creatures of myths and legends come here. They always stay away. Why should I stay here any longer? I'm here to protect this city from things that humans can't handle. But that doesn't happen very often. Most days and nights, I'm bored to tears, trying to carry on a normal human life while I keep watch in the darkness of night." He looked back towards the raven.

"My ancestors have looked over this city even when it used to be a village years ago. My father was the protector here with the rest of his pack before me. I took over after he left this world, but there was a twenty year separation between the last case and the one before it.

"I'm not needed here as much as I thought. As civilization and humanity grows, we creatures of legends die away or stay somewhere isolated so we won't be dragged into temptation. All creatures of night as normally in the mountains or thick forest. A rogue popping up with rare. There aren't that many that had human blood in their mouths.

"There's no reason for me to stay here. There is no major threat to protect this city from. If that was the case, then I would stay here. But there's nothing. I'm the only one in this city."

L blinked a couple times, surprised by Jonathan's little speech. He thought that those that were away from him were with others. But here Jonathan was, alone and protecting a city that is the most normal in the world, as far as L knew of. Something was still bothering him. "Why do you want to leave with me?" he asked. "Surely you have had this desire to leave this city before. You could have done so then. But when do you want to leave with me?"

Jonathan just closed his eyes, lowering his head slightly as he turned around. "Come on," he softly said. "We're almost there." He held out his hand for L to take.

The raven stared at it for a moment before taking the offered hand. He suspected the answer to his question would be revealed once they reached the spot Jonathan wanted to show him. But why then? Did Jonathan have a plan? If so, then what is he hoping to accomplish?

Jonathan didn't say another word. L remained silent as well, just enjoying the company of the other. They came to a stop in front of the lake in the park. The fireflies sparkled and the crickets chirped merrily. The wind barely brushed the leaves on the tall trees around them. What L enjoyed most, though, was the water. There were barely any city lights to block out the night sky above and the water was still, flat like glass. It mirrored the starry night sky and growing moon above. Each star twinkled with its counterpart. The thin clouds drifted alone the sky and ground.

"Wow," L breathed. "I have never seen anything like this before."

"You must not get out much at night then," Jonathan lightly chuckled.

L inhaled the still and crisp air surrounding them before looking up at the older male. "You didn't answer my question," he pointed out before Jonathan looked down at him with a quirked eyebrow. "If you wanted to leave before, why are you leaving now and with me?"

He didn't say anything. He merely placed a finger under L's chin before placing a soft kiss on his lips. L's eyes grew wide and remained so when Jonathan pulled away. The two were silent for a moment before L's eyes relaxed. Jonathan chuckled slightly at the faint pink on L's cheeks when he realized what just happened.

"You asked why I want to leave now with you when I could have left before," Jonathan stated. "You're the reason why I've decided to leave now. Lawliet, I cannot continue existing without you. I cannot live without you. You're the only one I want. I've realized that over the past couple of week. I've just completely and totally fallen in love with you. And I want no other."

L looked up at him with a surprised gaze again. He sighed softly before pressing his lips to Jonathan's "Then I hope you bought your plane ticket early," he said before Jonathan let out a light laugh and claimed L's lips with his own.

* * *

The bed creaked and groaned with each thrust of Jonathan's hips into L's. L threw his head back with a low growling moan, his nails digging into the other's shoulders. Jonathan lowered his head into the crook of the raven's neck, breathing in his scent before licking the skin there. His pace quickened as L pushed his hips upwards, clearly demanding the other to go faster.

One of his hands helped Jonathan from collapsing non top of the younger male's body while the other pumped L's hardened member. L's moans started to turn into pleasurable gasps and silent yells as sparks flew up his spine, spreading throughout his body.

A loud moan stopped L before he could warn Jonathan and his upcoming climax. L's vision flashed white as he spilled onto their stomachs. Jonathan quickened his pace, rougher and faster than before, until after his fifth thrust when he released inside of the raven.

L laid on his back, partially waiting for Jonathan to catch his breath before moving. After a few breathed, Jonathan pulled out, earning a small whine from L. He laid down to the younger's right before reaching over and pulling the raven closer to his body. He buried his nose into the black locks, inhaling deeply as L snuggled into his chest, one arm over Jonathan's side.

"For a first timer," Jonathan chuckled lightly. "You're a damn good submissive."

"Just did what my body said to do, I guess," L replied. "I'm tired."

"Then sleep," the white-haired male said. "I won't mind." He soon heard L's breathing even out before he lout out a soft chuckled, running his fingers through his mate's dark hair. "You're such a handful." he commented, though he knew L couldn't hear him. "But I wouldn't have you any other way." L stirred silently, pushing his nose against Jonathan's chest. The older male smirked before propping one arm under his head and drifting to sleep.

A week has passed and L had been moody towards his lover. The older male had no clue what was going on, but had a small idea about L's behavior. He noticed the raven had been eating a bit more than usual, even some meat when no one was looking, or when he thought no one was looking. He said his stomach had been uneasy in the morning for the past few days. There was only one thing Jonathan could think of.

"L," he called to the raven., "We need to talk."

"About what, Albin?" L asked, calling Jonathan by the alias he picked up when he went with L back to England.

"Let's go to the room so no one can hear us," the older suggested, motioning his head down the hall behind him. L blinked a couple times in confusion before nodding and going after the albino-haired Alpha. Jonathan didn't say a word until they entered the room, closing and locking the door. He sighed gently. "You've been acting very unusual lately and I believe I know why."

"I do not know what it is that you are talking about," L stated, sticking his hands into his pockets.

"If I'm right, I'll catch it in your scent," Jonathan said. "Sit down on the bed and remove your shirt. The less covering you, the easier it will be for me to catch the scent I'm looking for."

L stared at him before sitting on the bed and removing his shirt. Jonathan knelt in front of him, gently grabbing his lower arms before pressing his nose against L's skin and breathing in deeply. His exhales made L's skin twitch slightly as he continued to search for this scent. L had no idea what scent he was talking about, but he was curious as to what was wrong with himself as well.

Jonathan held his fourth breath before letting it out as a low sigh with a small smile on his face. "Just as I thought," he muttered to himself before getting to his feet and attaching his lips to L's in an eager and passionate kiss. L kissed back, not caring about the other's reason for kissing him in the first place.

When the white-haired Alpha pulled away, L just had to ask. "What is it?"

"You're carrying a pup," was all the older male said before L's eyes grew wide.

"How?" L asked, earning a surprised look from his lover. "How can I carry a child? I'm a man!"

"That may apply to humans, but not to us," Jonathan replied with a low sigh as he sat on the bed before pulling the raven to him. "No one ever explained anything to you, have they?" L shook his head against Jonathan's shoulder. "Then I'll start with the basics and explain things as we go along. Alright?" He received a nod this time. He figured the smaller male wanted to remain silent so he wouldn't get distracted from the information he was about to get.

"Alright," he sighed, leaning his head back slightly until it hit the bedpost. "Let's see. Okay. One thing you should know is that there are three different types of us: the females, dominant males, and submissive males. The third group, the submissive males, actually came as quite a surprise to the first ones when a young male was impregnated by the Alpha of the pack. The thing is that they learned that the feminine males have an extra chromosome, which allows them to carry pups."

"What do you mean?" L asked, looking up at him. "Extra chromosomes generally result in physical or mental defects."

"In human cases, it does," Jonathan agreed before explaining when L was about to say something else. "But not in our case. Like you said, if a human gained an extra chromosome, that would result in mental retardation or something like that. Obviously, you did not have that extra chromosome when you were a human. But because you're so small and fragile, feminine in a way, the saliva mixed in with your blood and made you into one of our kind but also messed with your DNA, adding that extra chromosome.

"Now because of the saliva turning you, pretty much screwing your human DNA over, your body, as you know, changes a bit. Your sense of smell is more sensitive, as are your hearing and sight. You have unusual cravings for things. And last, but not least, you got physically stronger, even if you don't look it. But that's on the outside.

"On the inside of your body, since you were a boy when bitten, it would develop as you grow older as thought it has always been a part of you. Basically, what I'm saying is that a womb developed inside of you from when you were bitten and matured when you turned into a teenager. It only develops one egg at a time and when that egg is fertilized, it will grow into a pup. A new egg will develop about three months after birth."

"But eggs don't develop," L pointed out. "One has to be born with them already developed."

"Again, human cases, yes," Jonathan chuckled at the confused expression on his mate's face.

L sighed gently before asking, "How long is the pregnancy?"

"About three to four months," the Alpha replied with a small shrug of his left shoulder. "And like normal animals, the pup will grow quickly until its human self looks at least six years old. At most, seven. It will be about two months old when it reaches that point, but then it'll grow like a normal human."

"How is it born?"

"Same way as any other pup." L gave him a small look. "What? I don't know the full mechanics of submissives! I never mated with anyone before. You're the first, and only.

L let out a low hum before giving Jonathan a peck on the lips. "Since that is the way it is, then I suppose I may as well get accustomed to being in this situation and accept it."

"So you'll keep the pup, in other words?"

"Of course," L chuckled. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Just checking to make sure I got your words right," Jonathan sighed with a smirk. "With you, people need a translator to understand what you are saying." L chuckled again, burying his face into Jonathan's neck while his hand slid down to his own stomach, resting on his skin.

"How long until I show?" he asked.

"Well a pregnant human male is unusual, so you won't show your pregnancy in your human form, only in your other form," the albino-hair male replied. "So don't worry about it. We'll go elsewhere for the pup to be born and when we get back, it'll look a few years old and you can say you found it on the streets."

L nodded in understanding, believing it would be a good idea to go with that idea. God knows how Watari would react to L being pregnant and explaining the whole thing to him. That would be slightly awkward. "I've always liked children," he suddenly said. "But I never thought of any names."

"Well I've always like the name 'Nate'," Jonathan said with a small shrug. "Male or female, the name goes to either."

"Then we'll name the baby Nate," L said. "And he'll keep your family name so no one can find out mine and figure out his connection between us and use him as my weakness."

"Nate River," Jonathan sighed. "Sounds great." There was a small pause. "When did you decide to call the pup a 'he'?"

"I just feel like the baby will be a boy."

The older male smirked slightly, shifting around to get them both more comfortable. "Always trust a mother's instinct," he commented.

"I refuse to be called 'mother'," L growled at his mate. "I would prefer being called 'dad' or 'daddy'." Jonathan laughed.

* * *

**-x-Four Month Skip-x-**

As much as he hated it, L remained in the room that Jonathan bought for them. Their two-tweek old son was on the bed, nestled between a pair of large feather pillows and wrapped up in a fluffy white blanket that matched his pale skin and white hair. He already appeared months old, about eight months. Jonathan left five minutes ago to get them something to eat for lunch. He claimed it was his job to 'hunt' for his family.

Nate squirmed slightly, whimpering lowly. His large black eyes opened slowly before looking around. He spotted L at the desk and started clenching his little fists towards the raven. L smiled softly as he went over and picked up the babe, holding him to his shoulder. "What's the matter, Nate?" he asked lowly into the baby's ear.

Nate let out a low whimper again, looking around the room again. He was used to seeing both his parents in the room. But where was his father?

"Nate?" L called again before he heard the door open and noticed Nate stopped whimpering. "What the matter?"

"He's used to seeing both of us when he's awake," Jonathan said as he stepped over to the small kitchen of the suite. L looked at him over his shoulder and through Nate's snow hair. "He probably got scared or worried when he noticed I was gone."

"I suppose that makes sense," the raven commented as Jonathan pulled things out of the bags. "What did you manage to gather on your 'hunt'?"

Jonathan could hear the air quotations and smirked slightly. "Well i managed to capture your favorite cake and some roasted beef in case you wanted any of that as well," th Alpoha replied, letting a playful tone into his voice. "I've gotten more than enough." He looked over at the two before going over and gently ruffling up Nate's hair, giving a small peck on L's lips. "You know, at the rate he's growing, we can probably go back in a couple of weeks."

"That's good," L sighed as Nate reached his hand out to Jonathan. "I dislike being in an underground enviroment."

"It's the only underground system close to your home that is able to help us hide Nate until his growth slows down," the older male sighed. "It's not like we'll be here forever."

"Still, how is Watari supposed to contact me if I'm needed on an important case that could result in the end of the world if I do not assist them?"

Jonathan stared at him for a moment before saying, "You just want to get out of here, don't you?"

Before L could reply, a loud siren pierced through the air. Nate placed his hands loosely over his ears as L looked around curiously. Jonathan growled loly in his throat. "What does that siren signal?" L asked.

"Hunters," Jonathan growled out. L looked at his curiously. "Humans that know of our existence because of a bad experience with a rogue, so they believe we're all evil. They see it as their duty to kill us off, from young to elderly.

L's breathe hitched as he held Nate a little tighter to his chest. Nate whimpered slightly, squirming uncomfortably.

"We need to get ot of here," Jonathan stated, taking L's arm into his hand before ragging both out of the room. "Thgere's plenty og exits. Stay close to me. Panic throws everyone off."

The raven easily believed that, especially when they were out of the building that they resided in. Many of the people were eitherr in human form or on all fours again, a few were actually staying behind to fight against the hunters. Jonathan pulled them into the crowd, evading everyone around the three. Nate buried his face into L's shirt after looking at all the panicing people around, but remained silent for the excepton of a faint whine or two. Jonathan pulled them down an alley away from the crowd when they started to hear high-pitched gunshots.

Then they were surounded by nothing but steel walls that had the occasional lightbulb lighting the way. Their footsteps bounced off the walls as did their slight breathing, but Jonathan kept pulling them along, as if there was something following after him. Eventually, they saw the light of the waning moon before they found themselves surrounded by trees, but Jonathan kept running. He slowed down after a bit, letting go og L's arm before leaning against a tree.

"You okay?" he asked with a slight pant.

L nodded before noticing the bloodtsain on Jonathan's shirt covering his shoulder. "You were shot," he gasped, inspecting the injury while holding Nate with inly one arm.

"I'm fine," Jonathan chuckled, brushing L's hand away. "I just need to dig out the bullet before it does real damage." He sighed deeply before gritting his teeth and digging his fingers into the bullet wound. He gave out a loud groan as he dug into the injury, yelling slightly when he suddenly yanked the bullet from from his flesh and dropped it on the ground as though it was burning. "Silver! Should have guessed!"

"Jonathan," L sighed, placing a hand on the bleeding injury.

"It's only enough to stop me from tansforming," Jonathan reassured. "It's not life threatening. I'm more worried about you two."

"Why-?" L started to ask, but was cut off.

"A hunter was following us," he quickly explained. "I only temperarily threw him off, but he'll figure out where we are sooner or later. Now, listen to me and do as I say."

L had an uneasy knot in his stomach. "Don't you dare think-!"

"Lawliet, listen to me!" Jonathan cut him off. "You life and Nate's matter more than mine. After all, you're the world's greatest detective and he's our pup. When I tell you to run, you run. Don't wait or hesitate or even think of helping me. You run! If that hunter finds you, you take Nate and run as fast and as far as you possibly can. If I die, I want to die knowing you two are safe. If I lie, I'll find you two. I promise. But just run. Please."

L was frozen, unsure for the first time in his life as to what he should do. Should he do as Jonathan says and risk nevr seeing him again? Or should he stay, help fight against the hunter, anbd risk Nate's life, along with theirs?

"I'm not giving you an option or a choice in this matter, Lawliet," Jonathan pointed out. "Please, don't stay here when that hunter comes. I'm strong. I may be an excellent fighter with fangs and claws, but I'm beter when I possess hands and feet. I can handle myself. But with you protecting Nate, I can't fight and guarantee survival if you stay here becausee I would be worrying about your safety. They fight with guns and silver bullets.

"So please, for me, do as I say and run when I tell you to. I won't risk you getting hurt. I won't allow that hunter the pleasure of killing a full family. Just run. If not for me, then for Nate's safety. He's still a pup, he has a full life to look forward to. He can't if you stay here. And you're stiill young, for one of us. Nate needs you to protect and look after him. I don't need you like he does."

"I-" L tried to speak, but could barely say the words out. "I can't just leave you here."

"I'm purebred," Jonathan stated with a smirk. "I can't be killed as easily as those turned. My head has to be literally chopped off." He chuckled slightly before tensing up and looking around with narrowed eyes. "Just go, Lawliet," he ordered. "I'll be fine. I can handle the huntr. But youand Nate both must live for many years to come. Go." L shook his head. "I said go. Now!!" He shoved L back before a bullet embedded itself into his waist. "Run! Get out of here!"

Knowing he could no longer argue and that Jonathan would only get hurt more for protecting him instead of himself, L took off with Nate close to his chest. Jonathan watched them disappear into the surrounding trees before turning towards the hunter. "Here I m, unable to change," he growled out. "See if you can kill me!"

* * *

**Me: sorry every1 waited so long for the update, but i can't just pull out my writing spiral with all my ideas. the computer is in the living room and my dad along with grandmother would ask what's in it. i can't exactly tell the truth since dad hates it when i spend school time writing. but at least school is almost over for me, so i can probably update faster. then again, i might get a job, so maybe not so much. o well. i'll update when i can. k?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: well glad to get some reviews, as I usually am. So thank you everyone and enjoy the new chapter! Present time, by the way. And guess what? Surprise! Read and find out! ^^**

**Disclaimer: no, I do not own Death Note, only Jonathan and any other character in here that no one has seen in the Death Note anime.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As to be expected, it started to rain around eleven. Currently, it was midnight. The water droplets soaked his fur and covered nearly everything from his sight. If Jonathan saw him now, he would yell at him to get out of the rain before he got sick, then L himself would say that he loved the rain too much and try to coax Jonathan into the storm with him. He often did so with Nate, but after he got sick one night, L never took him out in the rain again. The dark clouds covered everything in the sky, from the full moon to the stars. The flashing lights of a plane flew over him before disappearing into the rain.

He sighed deeply before walking around on the roof to stop his legs from falling asleep. Piddles of water gathered on the roof, making the pads and fur of his paws wet. His skin shivered as a strong gust of while blew by, ruffling his fur, but he made no acknowledgement to it.

He was worried about Nate. He was still young, much younger than his human form made him appear. Full moons were worse for Nate than himself. Hopefully, Roger locked Nate's bedroom door and told all the children not to bother him that night. Nate could easily fall into his instincts at his age. He especially hoped Mello would try to sneak into Nate's room, and with Matt, like he normally did.

A low sound caught the attention of his sensitive ears, making them twitch slightly before pointing backwards to hear better. Nothing. Whatever it was, it was gone now.

Part of him wanted to howl as loudly as he could, just release all pain and agony he felt deep within his chest. He wanted to howl him troubles to all listening ears. He just wanted to hear that voice. Whether it be a howl, snarl, growl, or bark, the raven just wanted to hear Jonathan's voice. He could be surrounded by all the sweetest tears in the world and it would not satisfy him until Jonathan was by his side, whispering sweet nothings into his hear, even if it was just once.

The low sound met his ears once again before he turned around and focused his vision to see better through the rain. A lone figure was on the roof not too far away, holding an object he couldn't clearly see. The fur on his back bristled. He was feeling very anxious. Then he heard the gunshot, easily mistaken for thunder, and felt a burning pain in his leg. He yelped loudly, jumping back about a foot. Hunters! He couldn't stay here, where he as an easy target, but the only way down with his enormous stature was if he jumped. Another shot was fired his way, grazing his back left ankle. No choice.

He went over to the edge of the building before pushing himself off. The fall was quick and the wind harsh. He landed on his paws before a shot fired his way bounced off one of the pipes and embedded itself into the concrete. He jumped again before taking off, his paws thundering against the wet ground. Another shot whizzed by his ear before he took a turn, hoping to lose them.

He was suddenly grabbed by the scruff and pulled into an abandoned building that looked ready to collapse on its own. L blinked a couple times in surprise, feeling a bit of déjà vu. He looked towards the one that grabbed him o see a large black wolf staring at the door while pressing himself against L. They were in a heavily shadowed area, impossible to see with human eyes because of their black fur. Two humans, dressed in black cloaks with hoods over their heads and silver guns in their hands ran by, not even glancing towards the building that was an obvious place for one of their kind to hide. Some humans just didn't think right.

'Thank you for your help,' L telepathically told the black wolf. All of them has telepathic powers in their animal forms so they could communicate with others and their pack members.

'No problem,' the other wolf replied. 'With hunters more active these days, we need to help each other out as much as possible or we'll be extinct. Name's Akota, by the way.'

'Ryuuzaki,' L introduced himself. 'Why are the hunters more active? I've been around this area for almost a year and haven't seen any hunters before tonight.'

'You have no clue, do you?' Akota asked before L tilted his head to the side a little bit. 'Ha! Never met one who didn't know. They're after the head of the most famous wolf around, the Invincible White Wolf. Rumors are that he's been spotted around here a few times over the past three months. Doesn't mean they won't hunt others, though.'

'Invincible White Wolf?' L repeated. An image of Jonathan's wolf form came to his mind, but he shook it away. Jonathan was gone. He never coming back to Whammy's for himself and Nate was proof enough.

'Never heard if him?' Akota asked incredulously.

L shook his head. 'I prefer isolation so I do not harm others.'

'Guess I can tell you what I know,' the other wolf sighed as he sat on his haunches. L laid on the floor, his head raised. 'Rumors are all I've heard, but they're pretty close to accurate. He's a large white wolf, of course. An Alpha, I believe. Heard he killed a hunter a few years back. He was shot multiple times, but dug all the bullets out himself. I heard one got between his heart and lung, but he still got it out. Here's the interesting part, though. He fought and killed the hunter in human form!'

L's mind started to race. 'Does anyone know his name?' he asked, hoping it was who he thought it was.

Akota shook his head. 'No one does,' he replied. 'But word in the woods is that he's looking for members of his pack. Other rumors are that he's looking for his mate and pup that he lost a few years ago when he fought the hunter. No one knows for sure, but he's been looking all over the planet for something.'

'And how do the hunters know of his location?'

'They're hunters!' Akota pointed out. 'They track our movements.'

'Do they believe him to be in Japan or in this area?'

'He was last seen in Tokyo, heading here,' Akota stated. 'Interested in him or something?'

'A little bit,' L honestly replied. 'He sounds familiar. I may know him.'

Akota barked out a laugh. 'I doubt it,' he commented, standing up and heading towards the entrance. 'No one knows a thing about him except for the rumors. Anyway, we better move or the hunters will come back here. Keep your eyes open and your ears clean. Never know when a hunter will come out of nowhere.' With that, he disappeared out of the building and into the rain.

L waiting a moment, wanting to make sure the hunters were truly gone. Also, he could barely get his mind working correctly. A part of him kept saying this White Wolf was Jonathan, probably searching for him and Nate. Another part of his mind, a smaller part, said it wasn't him and just sounded like it was. He didn't know which part to believe.

'Sixty-five percent chance of it being Jonathan,' L thought to himself. Jonathan was an Alpha white wolf. He fought a hunter in human form a few years ago. He managed to dig that one bullet out, but he wasn't sure about any others. There probably weren't that many white wolves, but there were some. Nate and Jonathan were a perfect example, but of course, Nate got his white fur from his father. Still, there could be more. The only doubt he had was that little fact and that Akota just told him were rumors and nothing more.

With a small sigh and a shake of his head, L headed out into the night's downpour. He glanced around corners before continuing on, keeping his eyes focused enough to see through the rain and his ears up, swerving in multiple directions so he wouldn't miss a sound. A low uneasy grumble rose from his throat as he looked around for any spots a hunter could be hiding in.

Suddenly, a loud painful howl ripped through the storm, startling L enough to drop his focus for a moment. 'Akota?' he mentally called, sending the range to about a ten mile radius. 'Akota!' he called again when he gained no answer. Still no reply. He let out a low whine as his head lowered. He sighed softly before he realized the howl didn't sound too far away.

He glanced around for any nearby hunters before taking off, running at top speed. If the howl was close, then so were the hunters. It would be a better idea to get as far away from the area as possible, which may be difficult because the bullet in his leg was starting to heavily burn. He forgot about it until it started burning the muscle in his leg.

The sound of someone stepping cautiously into the water on the ground met L's ears before he slowed to a stop and looked around, wanting to make sure he wasn't going the wrong direction. His eyes landed on a lone figure in an alleyway, but he couldn't tell if it was human or just something that happened to be standing there. It was difficult to tell through the rain.

The window blew, tilting the rainfall and making something the figure had on move. Something told him it wasn't a human, but he wasn't one hundred percent sure. If only he could catch a scent! But there was too much rain and wind for any scent to reach him. The figure fell to the ground with a '_clang_' after a strong gust of wind attacked it. He was ninety-five percent sure it was a trap.

Before he could run off, a bullet dug itself into his shoulder, causing him to yelp loudly before taking off. Another bullet rushed by his head, grazing his cheek. He could hear the running footsteps now, chasing after him. His breathing became heavy pants as the silver bullets began to affect him. He sharply turned a corner, heading into an alley filled with junk. He quickly went behind a Dumpster, trying to slow his pants down so the hunter would not figure out where he was.

A loud clap of thunder echoed through the sky. Lightning flashed, illuminating any dark areas, including his hiding spot. The two hunters cautiously walked into the alley, their guns out and their heads turning every direction so nothing would catch them off guard.

L lowered to the ground, pressing himself against the building behind him as he curled his body into a ball to hide easier. Hunters was always something he could not defend himself from. Though they try to kill him, they were still humans believing they did what they do to protect the rest of humanity. He hated the thought of killing others with a passion. Unlike most wolves, he took no pride in claiming another life. He had a clean record.

A low wet crunch vibrated into his ears before a third bullet dug into his stomach, probably aimed at his spine originally. He yelped loudly, jumping out of his hiding spot. The two ground hunters turned to him, their guns pointed at him, ready to fire. L laid on the ground slowly, knowing that his weakening legs would not be able to carry him far. The hunters held their guns tighter, ready to squeeze the triggers of their weapons.

There was a sudden yell from above before a third hunter fell from the roof of the building L was against earlier. He landed in the Dumpster, but was probably unconscious, judging from the lack of movement and sound. Both hunters looked up, their guns still pointing at L, before a large white creature landed on the ground behind them. They spun around in surprise, coming face top face with a large white wolf the size of a wild stallion with furious blue fire eyes, scars showing past its fur.

The hunters fired, but the white wolf leapt over their heads and landed behind them once more. When they turned, they were hit by the furry arm of the large beast, forcing them to collide with the walls around them. The two gasped loudly, raising their guns once more. The weapons clicked.

"Shit!" one cursed. "I'm out!"

"Same!" the other groaned when his gun clicked as well.

The wolf took a step closer to then, growling loudly. The two looked at each other for a split second before one threw something onto the ground, creating a smokescreen for them to escape without any further injury. Once the smoke cleared away, the white wolf snorted before going over to L and laying down next to him, his head on L's neck. 'Jonathan?' L telepathically spoke, slightly weak.

'Sh,' the white wolf replied. 'Just stay with me, Lawliet. Stay with me. Stay awake. I'll make sure no more hunters come after you tonight. Just stay awake.'

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**Near**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The lights of the setting sun streamed into the room, pooling onto the floor to light up the white puzzle Near was currently putting together with his toy robot against his chest. Seeing the colors, he looked up to the outside sky before returning to his puzzle with a low sigh. The door to his bedroom would be locked by Roger in about thirty minutes. He always did on full moons to lessen the chance of another child to wander into his room. Some children were decent lock pickers, meaning the lock wouldn't help much, but only two people really spoke to him. Mello and Matt. Both were the best lock pickers in the whole orphanage.

Mello, the short-tempered, chocolate-addicted blonde, was his self proclaimed rival for the position of the next L. For some reason Near had yet to figure out, Mello hated Near to his very core and couldn't stand most of the things the little albino boy did. It was as though he hated him for no reason other than being in first place to be the next L or maybe it was because L spent more time with him than Mello.

Matt, on the other hand, was the red-headed neutral, chain-smoking, videogame-lover that followed Mello around and did what he said. he didn't like Near, but he didn't hate him either. The two were more like accomplices than friends or companions. He didn't talk to Near except for the occasional question that ended up with both Mello and matt in trouble, but he didn't insult him like Mello did. He actually tried to be friendly towards the younger boy, much to the blonde's displeasure.

There was a slight knock on his door. "come in," Near called as he placed in the final pieces of his puzzle.

The door opened before the old caretaker Roger stepped into the room. "Is there anything you would like before I lock the door, Near?" Roger asked.

"No thank you," Near replied, putting the puzzle away before grabbing his box of Legos not too far from him. "I'll try not to make too much noise," he said, dumping his legs onto the floor.

Roger nodded once before closing the door as soon as the sun's rays were barely peeking over the horizon. There was a soft click of the door's lock. Near glanced out the window again before working on building a battlefield for his Lego warriors, distracting him from his change in a few moments.

Of course Roger and Watari knew everything. They knew who his parents were, though he could barely remember his father. All he could remember of him was being held tightly and running and silent gunshots. To human ears, it would be silent. But to him, his ears still rung from the high-pitched sound.

Roger and Watari weren't exactly too thrilled about L mating and conceiving Near with a male he knew for a few months, but never said a word of it. Only once they learned about the sacrifice Near's father made to protect them both did their opinions change. But they were the only ones who know all about L, Near, and the third member of their small family that has yet to show himself if he survived. No one else knew. The less that knew, the better and safer things were. At least, that's what L always told him since he could understand the man's words.

He added a yellow Lego to the top of the wall of colors before he heard something unusual, catching his attention. It was a low scratching sound with slight clicks that only a very silent human paying close attention or had sensitive ears could catch. Near had both. His stomach turned uneasily as the scent of chocolate and cigarettes drifted under the door and assaulted his nostrils. He was definitely close to his change if the scent was strong enough to make him choke slightly. It was always the smoke.

The lock clicked before the door opened and Mello came in with Matt, a chocolate bar in the blonde's mouth and the DS in Matt's hands. "What're you locked up in here for, Near?" Mello asked with a smirk as he went over to Near's bed, knocking down the Lego wall. "Get into trouble?"

"None of your business," Near replied, nervously glanced out the window. The sun was barely looking over the line that separated land and sky. "You should get out." It was hard to remain calm at the time. He was going to change in a few minutes and there were two people in his room with him. Not just any people. Mello and Matt!

"Why?" Mello taunted, biting into his chocolate. "You working on some kind of project?"

"Mello, get out!" Near ordered.

Mello's smirk fell as a glare entered his eyes. "Tell me what you're doing in here," he said. "Maybe I'll leave them, you little bastard."

"I'll call Roger if you don't leave right now, Mello," the younger boy warned, ignoring the bastard comment. He knew he was one in a human's eyes, but to his kind, he wasn't.

"Maybe we should go, Mello," Matt absentmindedly suggested, his goggle-covered eyes still on the screen of his DS. "If Roger catches us in here when we're not supposed to be, we'll get in trouble. He may take all your chocolate and all my games away!"

Mello scoffed uncaringly. He doubted Roger would do that unless he wanted two maniac boys running around in a rage. "Come on, Matt," he said with a roll of his eyes. "You aren't curious at all?"

"Not one bit," Matt simply replied.

"Both of you need to get out of my room," Near said, his eyes still on his fallen Legos. He didn't feel like playing with them anymore, which was unusual.

"Why?" Mello asked again.

"Please, just get out," Near begged, clenching his hands into fists when he saw his nails grow out. Mello was so stubborn! If they didn't leave soon, they may not be able to leave at all. He couldn't guarantee staying sane long enough for them to get out. He had a hard time controlling himself in his other form, unless he was around L. Being around L, he could always promise his sanity. Maybe because of their parent-offspring bond. But still, L told him to always stay in his human form unless he had no choice because of his lack of control.

"Make me," Mello challenged.

"Mello," Matt cautiously whined. "I got a bad feeling."

"About what?" the blonde asked, turning his attention towards the gamer. When Matt had bad feelings, there was a reason.

"I don't know," the smoker replied, taking his attention away from his game. "Maybe we should get out." Near was glad to hear that, but Mello had to ruin it.

"I just wanna know why Roger keeps locking this asshole's door at least once every month!" Mello exclaimed. "What's the big deal?!"

"Just get out!" Near suddenly yelled at the, causing both teens to jump in surprise and stare at him with wide eyes. He was more hunched over than usual with his arms wrapped around him like he would fall apart if he let go. Unknown to them, Near knew he would.

Matt paused his game, stuffing the Ds into his pocket as he went over to the albino boy. "Near?" he softly called, placing a hand on Near's shoulder. "Come on, man. What's going on? We're just curious why Roger keeps locking you in here."

"Please," Near shakily spoke. "Just get out. Before you find out why in the worst way."

"Just tell us what's going on and we'll leave," Mello stated. "That's all we wanna know."

"All you wanna know," Mat corrected before he was suddenly thrown back into a wall.

"What the fucking hell?!" Mello yelled, running over to Matt. "Near! What the fuck?!" He gasped when he saw a white wolf slightly larger than average size in Near's place. The white pajamas Near had a habit to wear all the time were laid around the animal in shreds. Black eyes glanced towards Mello before growling loudly. "Shit," he swore. "Get up, Matt." He shook the red-head harshly. Matt woke after the first shake, looking around for a moment in confusion before noticing the snarling wolf. His breath got caught in his throat.

Suddenly, the wolf lunged towards them. Mello pushed Matt out of the way before fangs dug into his upper arm. He yelled out painfully and loudly before the wolf suddenly let go. Matt was behind it, a wooden chair in his hands. The wolf growled loudly before head-butting Matt in the stomach and biting his leg. Mello quickly got up, delivering a swift kick to the wolf's side. It released Matt before turning back towards Mello.

It took a soft step towards the blonde before the door suddenly opened and both teenage boys were swiftly dragged out by a furious Roger. It surprised them that the old man could move that fast. He slammed the door shut before locking it again. They could hear the snarling barks and claws scraping wood. "What were you boys thinking?!" he nearly yelled at them. Then he noticed Mello's bleeding arm and Matt's leg. "Come on. Let's get you boys to the nurse to look at those." He hoped they were injuries from claws and not bites. Dealing with one wolf was more than enough. He hated it when L left the orphanage.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**L and Jonathan**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

L shivered lightly as his fur thinned away, pulling his knees to his chest as he pressed his face against Jonathan's bare skin. The change back wasn't as bad as changing into their wolf forms, but they never had any clothes. As soon as Jonathan had human arms and hands, he pulled out a couple cloaks he snatched from the hunters when they fled before covering them both and placing his chin on top of the raven's head.

The silver bullets burned his flesh in his human form, as he soon found out when he changed and still felt the pain. A low sigh escaped the older male. "I need to remove those," he said to L in a soothing voice. "They've been in you half the night. Any longer and they can kill you."

"Okay," L replied weakly, barely able to keep himself away. The silver not only burned his flesh, but also drained him of his energy. If it wasn't for the full moon that lit the sky, he would have changed back to human form. "I trust you to remove them."

"It'll hurt," Jonathan warned. "Bite my shoulder so you don't break your teeth." L nodded before Jonathan shifted them until the raven's head was on the other's shoulder. "Bite my shoulder," he repeated. L gently placed his lips over Jonathan's shoulder before he felt fingers entering one of the bullet wounds he had. His teeth clenched onto Jonathan's skin, a low groan emitting from his throat. He bit harder when the fingers withdrew from his stomach, bringing out the burning metal as well. Fresh blood spilled from the opened wound as Jonathan threw the bullet to the ground a few feet from them. "That was the one I was most worried about," Jonathan said. "I'm gonna get your shoulder next then I'll work on that one in your leg."

L nodded once before he felt the fingers searching through his shoulder and yanking out another bullet. He bit down on the Alpha's flesh harder, even though it was only a few seconds. Jonathan then pulled up L's leg and started digging out the third bullet. After the first two, this one wasn't as painful, but it still hurt a lot.

As soon as the third bullet hit the ground, Jonathan wrapped the cloak around L's small frame tightly before slipping on the other cloak. "You gotta tell me where you're staying so I know where to find Watari for your wounds and some of your clothes."

"Alright," L chuckled before Jonathan picked him up bridal-style and started to walk off. "Go west," he said, remembering through the haze in his mind the directions to the headquarters.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Me: and voila! The third chapter! Jonathan's back and now Mello and Matt are wolves! Fun, fun, fun! Review plz! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: well thank you for the reviews and if you're upset because Mello and Matt are wolves, then sorry but I wanted them to be wolves. They're a full little pack! ^^ besides, I thought it would be fun. Can u imagine what they would be like as wolves?**

**Mello: shut up and write the chapter already!**

**Me: o yeah, they're here with me for this chapter and may pop in every now and again during this story. K? thanx! Near 3! Can you write the disclaimer 3?**

**Near: very well. Dragon Ruler 06 does not own Death Note nor any of the characters except for Jonathan and other wolves.**

**Mello: why did he get to do it?!**

**Me: because u would find a way to insult me if I let you.**

**Mello: well now I'm gonna shoot you.**

**Near: Mello, you're being immature.**

**Mello: shut up!**

**Matt: -plays videogames-**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Watari was worried. That was sugarcoating it. He went up to the roof earlier in the morning to give L some clothes for when he changed back, but the large black wolf he expected to see wasn't there. If L did run off, he normally would be back before the moon left the sky and the sun changed him back. But not finding him on the roof was unnerving.

The rest of the investigation team, including Light Yagami, who was currently handcuffed to the front desk, asked about the raven's disappearance. Unfortunately, Watari had no answer to tell them. He only had to tell why L goes missing to Roger, and that was before L came back a few days later with Near in his arms. It was easy to explain to Roger because he already knew about what the detective was.

"Someone just came through the front!" Matsuda exclaimed, jumping to his feet as he pointed to the screen that showed the front part of the building, before everyone looked over.

"Is it Ryuuzaki?" Soichiro asked.

"Whoever it is, it looks like he's _carrying_ Ryuuzaki," Light stated when he got a closer look.

Watari saw the white hair of the man carrying L before he said, "Shut down the security systems temporarily. Just let him come in."

"Are you sure, Watari?" Aizawa asked as his eyes went to the elderly man. "Do you know who it is?"

"Yes," Watari replied. "We can trust him. He won't do anything to anyone unless given a reason. I'm going out to meet with them and see if Ryuuzaki is alright. Shut down the security up front."

Light nodded and started pressing keys as Watari turned and walked out of the room. He was hoping L was not hurt, but if Jonathan was here and carrying him inside, then there was a possibility of L being hurt. When he went into the front area, Jonathan automatically looked up towards him and smiled.

"Long time no see, Watari," he said before turning serious in a split second. "There're hunters all around. He got shot. I managed to dig the bullets out, but he needs the injuries to be wrapped and stabilized in case they're infected. Just get me some warm water and bandages and I'll treat him myself."

"Very well," Watari said as he led the white-haired man into the room he just left.

Jonathan growled lightly when he saw other faces in the room, all staring at him curiously or looking at L worriedly. Watari left to get what he asked for. He headed towards the only pieces of furniture n the room before laying the sleeping L on top of the couch cushions.

"What happened?" an elder man asked him. Jonathan only glared at him. He hadn't trusted many humans since the hunter he killed in self-defense and in defense of his mate and pup.

"Tell me your name and who you are to him and maybe I'll tell you the answers to your questions," he said in Japanese along with an accent and an icy tone before a pale hand hit his arm weakly. He looked down and sighed softly before switching back to English. "Go back to sleep. You need to rest and recover."

"They're co-workers for the Kira Case," L weakly said. "Be nice to them."

A low sigh escaped the older male as he scratched the back of his head. "Alright," he said. "Alias?" L nodded before Jonathan looked at everyone else and spoke in Japanese again. "Call me Albin."

Watari came back in at that time, placing a large bowl of lukewarm water with a large rag over the edge and three rolls of bandages next to the bowl. "Do I need to sit up?" L asked when he spotted the items.

Jonathan nodded, kneeling in front of the raven before pulling L up into an almost sitting position. The cloak slid down the detective's pale shoulder a little bit, showing dried and drying blood crusting on his skin. A few gasped at the sight of how much was there, but Jonathan and Watari acted as though it was nothing to worry about. L behaved as though he didn't notice it. Jonathan reached over to the bowl, dipping the rag into it before squeezing out the excess water and wiping away the crusting blood on L's shoulder.

L let out a small noise when the rag pressed against his bullet wound, but it disappeared after a second as the older male continued wiping his skin, cleaning the cloth from time to time. Once all the dried blood was cleaned off, Jonathan grabbed a roll of bandages before carefully wrapping it around L's shoulder, neck, and upper chest. "Doesn't look nor smell infected," Jonathan lowly sighed so only L could hear him as he tied the end of the bandage. "The other two I need to check out."

"Ryuuzaki," Light uneasily broke the silence. "Who shot at you? Why?"

He flinched at the glare he received from the albino-haired man before hearing L sigh gently. "There's no reason to worry about it, Yagami-kun," L replied. "They're not that serious as they were before Albin dug the bullets out."

"Thought you were going to tear skin off," Jonathan chuckled lightly. L grabbed his hand when he noticed the other was going to remove more of the cloak. "I need to clean and wrap your stomach whether you like it or not. So deal with it. I also need to check for infection."

"Why was he not taken to the hospital for this?" Soichiro demanded in an enraged voice.

Jonathan scoffed. "Because I know him a hell lot more than you, so I know how much he hates hospitals and would like to remain as far away as possible," he stated in an annoyed way. L started muttering about 'stupid doctors' claiming he was 'diabetic'. "As much as I would like to take him to a hospital, no one could help him that much and would notice unusual things about him and run tests. I, myself, would rather not risk such foolishness. It's better to self-treat him than to take him to a building filled with nosy beings."

"He still should have been taken to a hospital!" Aizawa stated. "With as much blood as he's lost, he may need a transfusion." Jonathan snorted sarcastically. "Don't you care at all if he's alright or not?! And what if he has an infection?!"

"I have an antidote!" Jonathan said in a singsong way before reached down to his feet and removing a black object everyone just now noticed was there. "And don't ever accuse me of not caring for his health," he growled out, placing the black bag on the table.

"What's in there?" L curiously asked.

"In case the residue of the bullets soaked into your tissue, that helps break it off and gets rid of it," the older man replied with a low sigh. "I need to clean you up. So let go." L glared at him. "L," he drawled out. "Behave or I'll give you the reason why you should show me your neck."

The investigators watched the two curiously, wondering what Jonathan meant. L sighed again before letting Jonathan's hand go, tilting his head to the side. "You've changed," he commented as Jonathan started cleaning his bloodied stomach.

"Well running away from hunters for a few years does that to you," the other stated. "Sorry."

"You never threatened me before," the raven pointed out, still looking away.

"Well you're being more stubborn than I remember you being," Jonathan chuckled with a smirk, placing the rag into the bowl before wrapping L's stomach. "No infection. So we both changed at least a little bit." L let out a low hum, still avoiding staring at the other male. "Stop that. It makes me feel unwanted," the albino-haired man joked.

"Maybe because now you are," L played along, even though it was hard to tell by his voice, as he continued staring at the wall furthest from him.

"You know you missed me," Jonathan chuckled. "By the way, where's Na-"

L quickly covered his mouth with his hand and glared at the other warningly. "_Near_," he emphasized, "is perfectly fine back home. He is not here. Do not say his real name."

The older man merely smirked under L's palm before giving the skin a quick lick with the tip of his tongue. A blush rose onto L's cheeks as he looked away again, pulling his hand back. Jonathan shook his head slowly a couple times. "I'm done with your stomach," he sighed, pulling the cloak up to cover the raven's shoulder, covering L's stomach and chest once again. "Now for your leg."

"There is a fifteen percent chance of silver residue in that wound since I've received it at midnight," L stated. Jonathan rolled his eyes before lifting L's leg over his shoulder. "Is that necessary?" the raven nervously asked, glancing at the rest of the highly confused team with a faint blush.

"Yes," Jonathan replied with a grin, rubbing his cheek gently against the pale skin. "Stops, or more like slows down, the blood flow when it's horizontal like this. Easier to clean up and quicker to wrap." L sighed softly as Jonathan wiped away the dried blood.

"I'm going to go ahead and ask!" Light exclaimed when he saw the bare leg, throwing his hands into the air. The team seemed to have snapped out of their confused stupor at that. "Where are your clothes, Ryuuzaki? It doesn't matter how many times you were shot, you should still just have at least pants!"

Jonathan growled at him dangerously, still wiping the blood away. "They're shredded," L truthfully replied. He did remove his shirt before his change, but refused to shed his pants.

"Shredded?" Light repeated in disbelief.

"Why is he handcuffed to the desk?" Jonathan asked, noticing the chain between Light's wrist and the desk.

"He's my main Kira suspect at the time and I asked Watari to keep an eye on him during the night," L replied.

"Main Kira suspect?" Jonathan scoffed, looking Light up and down before shaking his head a couple times. "He looks like could be, but not really," he commented with a low chuckle. "Looks more like a moron to me, though." He ignored the glare he received from Light.

"Yagami-kun is highly intelligent," L argued as the other male out the rag into the water and grabbed the black bag. "It is rude to assume someone is unintelligent based on appearances and behavior."

"He looks more like a snobby rich brat spoiled beyond belief than an intelligent person," Jonathan stated. "And I have seen that ninety-nine percent of the snob population are idiots, despite the fact that their parents wasted money on them to get them into private and advanced schools. I actually asked one what a game station was and he said 'A station in a restaurant to play games in?' He asked it like he wasn't sure."

"Well I assure you, Yagami-kun is not a 'snobby rich brat spoiled beyond belief', as you kindly put it, nor is he stupid," L stated with a huff.

"This will probably burn," was the only warning the detective received before he felt a sharp prick and then a burning sensation in his leg. "The more it burns, the better. Just means it's getting everything. Anyway, snobby spoiled rich brat is what he looks like and, unless he proves otherwise, he shall remain as 'moron'!"

"You insult anyone and everyone, don't you?" Light asked in an annoyed tone, crossing his arms over his chest. Soichiro was trying not to snap by the insults directed towards his son and everyone else was trying to keep him calm.

"I'm a street rat," Jonathan stated with a cocky grin as he wrapped L's leg. "I insult whoever I want unless they earn my respect or proves I can trust them." It didn't take him long to wrap L's leg. He tied the end off and patted L's skin, lowering his leg. "Stay off that leg until it is healed." They both knew that would be before noon.

"Understood," L sighed. "And please do not insult anyone else. You may anger someone enough to be shot."

Jonathan snorted dignifiedly. "Won't do more than leave another scar. I have been shot repeatedly by bullets and still, here I am."

"Six years later," L pointed out as he attempted to pull his knees into his chest to sit like he normally would. Jonathan didn't let him.

"Don't be so stingy about that," the white-haired male playfully whined. "I tried. You are really hard to track. I found Near, but never saw you around."

"Busy with cases," L stated as he tried pulling ups his legs again. Jonathan pulled them back down. "Stop that." Jonathan just smirked until suddenly getting to his feet and picking the raven up, throwing his over his shoulder. "Put me down this instant!" he growled out.

"Don't feel like it!" Jonathan laughed before a phone started ringing.

Watari picked it up on the second ring. "Hello, this is Watari speaking…Hello, Roger." L's blood ran cold. Jonathan tilted his head in curiosity as to why. "Yes…Oh? …I see. How are they? …Shall I hand you over to L? …Very well." He held the phone out to the raven that Jonathan put down, but made him lean against his side. "There has been an incident concerning Near," was all Watari said before L took the phone. Jonathan's hand around his waist was the only thing keeping him up at the moment.

"Hello, Roger," L greeted in English. "What happened?"

"I regret to inform you that Mello and Matt wandered into Near's room last night," Roger replied. "Actually, they picked the lock on his door and did not listen as he tried to warn them away."

"What are their conditions?" L asked, placing an arm on Jonathan's shoulder to keep his balance. Everyone else remained stone silent. It was unnerving.

"Near has a bruise on his back and side," the caretaker continued to inform. "Currently, he is hiding under his bed with his bedroom door locked and I am trying to get him out. Mello received a bite on his upper arm and Matt was bitten on his leg."

L sighed harshly. That was what he feared to hear. Bites. There was no cure when bitten by a turned wolf, much less one born. "Albin, help me get up to my room so I may retrieve some clothing," he said. "Roger, please get Near on the phone so I may speak with him."

"Yes, sir," Roger replied.

"What's going on?" Jonathan asked.

"Room now, talk later," L said with a faint glare in his dark orbs.

"Got it," the older man sighed. "I'll help you get up there." He turned them both around, keeping one arm around L's waist with the other holding the raven's hand on his shoulder. L's injured leg barely touched the cold floor. As soon as the rest of the team was out of sight, everyone started to bombard poor Watari with questions. "Think they'd wait until after we were out of hearing range."

"They would have to be in a different building to be out of our hearing range," L pointed out, putting the phone on speaker so both could hear Near speak. At the moment, Roger was just trying to get into the room.

"So what happened?" the white-haired man asked, looking down at his paler mate. "What did Na - I mean Near – do?"

"Near is in first place to be my successor," L started. "Not because I'm playing favorites or because he is our son, but because he is highly intelligent for his actually age. The two behind him are Mello and Matt. Mello doesn't like Near, to put things simply. Last night, they went into Near's room. He has a hard time controlling himself in his wolf form."

"He bit them?" Jonathan guessed before L nodded. "Great," he sighed. "More pups. Their age?"

"Mello is fourteen and Matt is thirteen," L replied.

"Teenage pups!"

"L," Roger's voice called. "I'm handing you to Near."

"Thank you, Roger," L said before a soft voice spoke into the phone.

"Hello, L," Near greeted, accustomed to saying 'L' instead of anything else when speaking with the detective, though his voice quivered a little bit. L never punished him other than a lecture for anything, but still, he never bit anyone before.

"Hello, Near," L greeted back softly so he would not allow anything to color his voice. He knew Near was upset and didn't want his pup being scared of him acting angry or irritated. "How are you?"

It sounded as though Near shuffled a little bit. "My side and mid-back hurt," he replied. "I don't remember who hit me or with what, but if it was to get me off of one of them, I don't blame either."

"Can you tell me what you remember happening?"

"I can't remember much," Near admitted with a slight sigh. "I was playing with my legos and I heard the door unlock before Mello and Matt came in. I tried to get them out through means of asking politely, ordering, threatening, and pleading. They didn't listen and I blacked out. When I had awaken, there was blood on my lips and I was scared I killed them until Roger came in and told me that I bit them, but they were safe and alive."

L sighed softly. Near sounded heartbroken about what happened. "Are they conscious?" he asked.

"I don't know," Near quietly replied. "I don't know what I should do about this."

"You should tell them what happened and everything else," L said in a suggestive tone before noticing Jonathan giving him a certain stare.

"I can't!" Near exclaimed. "They would never believe me. And even if they did, which is only a twenty percent chance they will, Mello hates me enough as it is. If I tell him what happened, he'll hate me even more!"

"Why is he worried about that?" Jonathan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because he is submissive and has a crush on Mello," L replied. "And Near, he'll hate you even more if you don't inform him of what will happen to him and Matt before they go through it without understanding."

"But I can't," Near fearfully whimpered. L never heard Near sound so afraid of anything. "Mello picked up the habit of shooting guns."

Jonathan chuckled before L hit him on the back of his head. "Mello won't shoot you," L reassured. "Now get out from under your bed and go talk to them. If they do not believe you, call me on Watari's phone and I will speak with them."

"Okay," Near sighed. "Who is with you? I heard another voice."

"Your father," L replied with a small smile towards Jonathan. "When you call later, connect the phone to a computer so you can see him and so Mello and Matt will believe what I say."

"Okay. I'll call back later. Bye."

"Bye," L said before the phone went dead. He sighed as Jonathan pulled him into a room. "How did you know which room is mine?" he asked.

"Your scent is strongest here," Jonathan stated as though it was obvious. To them, it would be.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Me: and the next chapter is Near talking to Mello and Matt and then they go talk to L and Jonathan and Mello will probably be behaving kind of funny next chapter.**

**Mello: Y would I act funny?**

**Near: because you are the comical relief during the manga.**

**Mello: WHAT WAS THAT, YOU LITTLE PUNK?!?!?!?! DARE YOU TO REPEAT THAT!!!!!**

**Matt: -pauses video game- I thought that Matsuda guy was the comical relief…**

**Me: yeah, well, Mello will b in the next chapter. So every1 review!**

**Near: or you'll make Dragon cry.**

**Mello: and I'll shoot you if you don't review this chapter!**

**Matt: -continues playing video game- one more level until I get to the boss!**


End file.
